Pleasure & Pain
by xforeverlj
Summary: Alex becomes abusive to his girlfriend Charlie after losing his match, leading him to be fired from RAW. Charlie is sick of the blame being on her, but then she realizes that she's in love with someone else, someone who she's known for a while...
1. Chapter 1

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade, Alex, Miz  
**Other Characters:** Charlie

_**Pleasure & Pain**__**...**__  
__**Chapter One;**_

'Come On' Charlie wanted to scream at the TV backstage, in The Miz's locker-room, she knew if Alex lost the match then he would be fired from RAW, she & Mike (Mizanin) didn't want that, 'Mike you legend' she thought when Miz took the photo of Alex digging Cena's skin into the steel cage, the anticipation was just too much for her, that she started biting her nails, a bad habit that she recently got into when Riley was in his matches, she began walking back & forth, another bad habit she gotten into while dating Alex Riley.

'WOAH Kid, watch where you're going' the voice said, she looked up to see it was Wade Barrett

'My bad 'she replied to him

'Not like I'm bothered, it's not EVERYDAY a gorgeous girl bumps into you' he replied with a smile

'Shut up' she replied, blushing

'Biting your nails you really need to stop that' he replied, trying to be serious

'Yeah I've REALLY gotta stop doing that' she replied

'You ALWAYS do it when Alex wrestles so should I blame him?' Wade asked her

'If you wanna' I replied

'I wanna go out there and help him, I don't like staying in the back while he wrestles' she told Wade when she saw Cena to a reverse to Alex's move 'Even if he has Mike at his side' she added on

'1,2 & Riley kicks out' Mike commented, who was commentary with Josh Matthews & Michael Cole

'COME ON RILEY YOU DOUCHE' she found herself yelling at the telly

'Whoa calm down, it's only a match' Wade replied

'Yeah, and if he loses he leaves RAW' Charlie replied to him

'Oh you weren't like that with me' he replied to her

'Yeah, well we weren't dating' she replied with a smile

'& Cena wins' Josh Matthews says to the crowd

'No kidding Josh, what do you want a medal for stating the obvious?' Michael Cole yelled to Josh, Charlie looked to see Mike do his finishing move '_Skull-Crushing Finale_' on Cena on the outside mat, and she watched on until the officials saw to Alex, who brought Alex backstage into the medical room.

'How is he?' Charlie asked one of the officials

'He's good' one of them replied '& Ready to go by the looks of it' another one of them said

'Come on Alex' she said to him as he got up

'DONT Touch me' he yelled Charlie, leaving Charlie speechless, he never yelled at her like yet, yet she followed him into his locker-room, like a little lost-dog

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama 


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Alex  
**Other Characters:** Charlie

_**Pleasure & Pain**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Two;**_

'Awww came crawling to say sorry have ya?' he asked her

'What?' she asked

'YOU'RE THE REASON WHY IM FIRED FROM RAW!' He yelled at her

'What do you mean I'm the reason' she asked confused

'Just shut-up & get dressed, we're going out clubbing' he spat

'I don't know if I wanna' she replied

'Rather spend the night with Joey or Wade?' he asked her

'What? No' she replied

'SO YOU COMING OR NOT?' he yelled at her

'No' she replied 'NOT when you're in that type of mood' trying to hold back the tears, Riley never shouted/yelled at her before, she was frightened, she thought that he was being like this is because he just 'lost' his job, and didn't know what he was going to do to keep her, she then thought the worst 'What if he dumps me... No NO, Alex loves you he wanted dump you' she then thought, even though she tried to fight back the tears, she couldn't she lost the fight

'What you crying for?' Alex asked her

'What?' she asked back, she didn't feel the tears fall down her cheeks.

'MY GOD you're so dumb, you know crying, you do know what that is right' he replied

'Of course I do, & I'm not dumb' she responded back, wiping the tears from her face

'YOU WHAT?' Alex yelled at her so loudly making her jump, as he walked towards her

'Riley what you doing?' she asked him, she backed-up, she saw the look in his eyes, a glint of hatred, a glint of jealously. Hatred? Jealously? But why, Riley had nothing to be jealous of or to hate her for that matter, in her eyes she didn't do anything wrong, apart from love & cheer him on.

_**THUMP**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Alex  
**Other Characters:** Charlie

_**Pleasure & Pain**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Three;**_

She woke up to a throbbing right cheek, the pain was unbearable, she couldn't think of why she was in pain, had she been in a fight, or had she just been to the dentist? The words that he yelled at her _'YOU'RE THE REASON WHY IM FIRED FROM RAW!' _ Still didn't make any sense to her. She looked at the clock **03:45 **the last time she looked at the clock it was **Midnight**, she'd been asleep for over three hours, she also noticed that Alex wasn't in bed when she looked at the clock, 'Where could he be?' she asked herself. She went to ring him, but as she did she saw a figure standing over her, her vision was blurry, after all she did just woke up, and she finally realized that the figure was Alex; she then realized he was the reason why her face was in so much pain, she flinched as he touched her face, she wanted to cry the pain was that bad

'Here' Riley said, handing her a wet towel 'for your cheek' he then added she smiled and took it, around his eyes were red, had he been crying?, why had he been crying, because he had punched her in the face, because he was sorry or crying because she'd finally saw the real him. 'Looks like it's gonna be bruised' he then added 'here' he said giving her some cream, 'this will make it less painful', and she took it. She looked at him, the glint of hatred and jealously had gone; all she could see now was the loving in his eyes, 'Babe' he said 'I am SO sorry about before, I didn't know or what came over me' he said to Charlie.

'Its fine, forget about it' she replied

'What? Forget that I hit my girlfriend? How can I forget that?' he asked her

'I dunno, just try' she replied, he looked at her

'You do know I love you' he asked her

'Yeah' she replied

'Listen how about I take you out tomorrow to say sorry' he replied

'Alex' Charlie sighed 'Just forget it' she added

'I'll forget when I take you out, deal?' Alex said

'Fine' she replied

'Morning' Alex said as Charlie woke up

'Morning' she replied

'How you feeling?' he asked her

'I'm good, still hurts though' She replied

Alex looked at her, she looked at him, and she could tell that he was sorry; she saw the look of guilt in his eyes.

'Come on, I'm taking you out' Alex told Charlie

'Okay' she replied

_**Buzz Buzz**_

'Who's that?' Alex asked Charlie

'Just Wade' she replied,

'Oh & what does HE want, sex?' Alex asked, Charlie looked at him

'What is wrong with you?' she asked him

'What's wrong with me, what's wrong with YOU more like' Alex spat back.

_There it was again, the hatred in his voice, again she didn't do anything wrong, she looked into his eyes, and the guilt/love that was once there, had gone and was replaced with hatred & jealously._


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Alex Riley  
**Other Characters:** Charlie

_**Pleasure & Pain...**__  
__**Chapter Four;**_

'You know what Alex, I don't need this, and in fact I don't need you' she said shooting up from the bed

'Where you going?' Alex asked her

'I don't know, and I don't care, just anywhere to get away from you' he shouted as she went to pick her clothes

'You aren't going anywhere' Alex snarled at her, grabbing her arm

'Let go of me, you're hurting me Alex' she cried in pain, and Alex make his grip tighter

'Like I said, you aren't going anywhere without me, that why I can _**TRUST**_ you' Alex snarled at her

'Alex, please babe, why are you being like this? I don't like you being like this' she cried out

'What?' Alex asked in confusion

'This, why are you doing this, you know hurting me' she replied, with tears rolling down her cheeks

'WHAT?, oh I've done it again haven't I?, I've hurt the ONE person who I love the most' he said letting go of her arm 'Charlie, please don't leave me, I really need you, I'll get help, I promise you' Alex added

'I dunno Alex, you've hurt me so much over the past couple of days, you've _**NEVER**_ been like this _**EVER**_, you were always so kind, loving, always buying me things, now, now you're turning into a monster and I don't like it, at all' she said heading into the bathroom, and locking it.

'Charlie please, I'll change, I don't know what's came over me, I will change please babe, please' he yelled through the door

'Charlie?' Alex said after 5 minutes of silence 'DAMN CHARLIE OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!' Alex demanded, banging on it, 'If I have to break this door down, it'll not be the only thing that I'll break' he yelled, and just like that Charlie opened the door, over the past couple of days she meet the real Alex, and every word he said, he meant it, so knew if she didn't open the door then god knows what would of happened.

'Good girl, see you can do as your told can't you, now like I said before you aren't going out, you're staying with me' Alex replied having on hand on the door frame, and the other on his hip.

'Alex please, I'm just going out to meet Wade, you can come with me if you want' Charlie replied

'& I thought you were learning, but you aren't, when I say you're not, it means you're not okay' Alex replied

'Alex, Iam okay, you don't control me' she said shoving past him

'Oh you think I do' He replied grabbing her by the arm, and punching her in the cheek


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for this chapter being abit boring guys!**

* * *

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Alex Riley, The Miz, Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Charlie

_**Pleasure & Pain...**__  
__**Chapter Five;**_

Charlie woke up three laters later, when she Alex talking to the Miz at the door

'Come bro, a Bro needs Hoes' Miz smiled

'Mike, I don't feel too good today, and besides this bro, has a hoe' Alex replied lying, but the truth he didn't want to leave Charlie alone

'Where's Charlie' Miz asked Riley

'Oh I see how it is' Miz replied

'What?' Alex asked

'Charlie in bed, you in your underpants, put two & two together' Miz replied

'Miz, No not that' Alex replied laughing

'Yeah, right sureee' Miz replied 'Well just give me a call if you change your mind, and Riley you do feel good, you'd just rather have fun with your girlfriend then with your bro, I see how it is' Miz replied with a smirk

'Mike, I'm alright, It's Charlie, she's not feeling too well, she's been up half the night, and being the good boyfriend that Iam, unlike you might I add, I was watching over her last night' Alex replied

'Hey that isn't far' Miz replied 'Iam a good boyfriend, ask Maryse if you don't believe me' Miz added, 'See ya later Riley' Miz said, walking off

'Cya Mike' Riley called, calling Miz by his real name, and closed the door, 'Need anything?' Alex asked Charlie

'No' she replied

'Are you sure?' he replied

'Yeah' she replied

'Since we're gonna in the hotel all day, you might aswel go back to sleep' Alex replied

'You don't really think I'm a Hoe, do you?' Charlie asked Alex

'No I don't, you know it's just a saying _**Bro's before Hoe's**_' Alex replied

'Oh right' Charlie replied

'You've never heard of that saying before' Alex asked her, she shook her head 'Where have you been?' Alex asked her, smiling a little, Charlie smiled back, she wasn't sure if she wanted to give him an answer, she didn't want Alex to get into one of his moods.

'How's your jaw?' Alex asked her

'It's okay' she replied

'Now if you did as you were told, that wouldn't have happened now would it?' Alex replied, putting on some Jeans & a top

'Yeah' she replied

'Are you going to do as you're told from now on? Because if you do, it'll save you alot of pain' Alex replied, and Charlie nodded.

'Actually babe, I'm hungry, do you think you'd be able to get me something to eat?' Charlie replied

'Sure, and since we're gonna be in the hotel I'll rent some DVD's yeah' Alex replied, and Charlie nodded 'Oh & babe, consider this a warning, don't even think about leaving the hotel room, I'd hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to tie you to the bed' Alex added

'Sure, do whatever' Charlie replied sighing, as he tied her hands to the bed post

'See you can do it, you can be a good girl can't you?' Alex replied, as he left the hotel room with her phone

* * *

'Riley' Wade called

'Yes Barrett?' Alex asked, turning around

'Umm where's Charlie, is she okay? I mean I texted her this morning quite a few times and she hasn't text back, she is okay isn't she?' Wade asked

'Yeah, her phone fell down the toilet, I'm off to get her a new one now actually' Alex replied

'Oh okay, but when you give it to her, tell her to text me okay, I need a talk with her' Wade replied

'Okay sure' Alex replied

* * *

'Here your other boyfriend told that once you got your new phone to text him' He said, untying her from the bed, and giving her a new sim card.

'What?, you took my phone?' Charlie asked Alex

'Yeah, I have my reasons, and I've seen all those text's' Alex replied


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Alex Riley, The Miz, Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Charlie

_**Pleasure & Pain...**__  
__**Chapter Six;**_

'Fine, did you find anything?' Charlie asked

'No' he replied 'Maybe you deleted them?' He replied

'Alex, trust me, if there was someone else, which there isn't then you would know, and besides why would I wanted to have someone else when I have you?' she replied looking at him

'Don't come at me with that bullshit' Alex replied

'So did you get those DVD's?' She replied to Alex, not knowing what to say, after all she didn't want another bruise showing up.

'Yeah' he replied, 'I got Nightmare on Elm street, you know the remake, The Notepad, Dirty Dancing, and your all time favourite, Titanic' Alex replied

'Didn't you get any movies that you wanted to watch?' Charlie asked Alex, and he shook his head.

'I got the ones you wanted, you know, as a way of saying sorry for being a prick' Alex replied

'Alex, please stop, I can't be bothered with this, and I really can't be bothered' she replied, looking at Alex in the eyes, making Alex smile

'I love you, you know that right?' Alex asked her, and she nodded, 'So what movie do you want to watch first' Alex asked her

'Any, I don't really mind' Charlie replied

'Nightmare on Elm Street?' Alex asked her, and she nodded 'You always loved that movie haven't you? Then I took you to see the re-make last year, and you were scared, and you cuddled into me?' Alex asked her, and she nodded

'Alex you know, can I just sleep, I'm tired from all the travelling, you know, and I have a headache' she replied

'How about if we watch the film, and fall asleep at the same time, you know how much I used to love that' Alex replied

'Yeah, sure, whatever' She replied 'Got pop-corn?' she asked Alex

'DAMN I forgot, want me to go buy some?' Alex asked her

'Yeah, please' she replied

'Okay I won't be long' Alex replied to her.

* * *

'Charlie?' Wade said peaking through the door, seeing as it was open a little bit, 'Charlie, you in here?' Wade asked walking into the room a little more

'You were quick' Charlie replied somehow thinking it was Alex 'Oh, it's you Wade' she then added on turning around seeing it was him

'The door was open abit, so I thought I'd come in see what happened and that' Wade replied 'What happened to your face?' Wade asked seeing the bruise jaw line


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise I'll upldate my other stories, but right now, I prefer writing for this story, but keep a look out for updates on my other stories!**

* * *

**Story Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Charlie

_**Pleasure & Pain...**__  
__**Chapter Seven;**_

'Oh I walked into a door-frame a few days ago' she replied to Wade

'Are you sure?' Wade asked her

'Yeah, you know how clumsy I can be' Charlie replied

'True, but Charlie I don't think I believe you' Wade replied

'Well you should' she replied looking at him 'Wade, if anything was happening you'd be the first person I'd tell okay' she then added on

'Pinkie Promise me?' Wade asked

'Fine, Pinkie Promise' she replied, wrapping her pinkie around Wade's

'Barrett' Alex said walking into room

'I'll leave you two too it, remember Charlie, if you need to talk I'm here' Wade said leaving the room, and shut the door

'Alex, I'm sorry' she said to Alex

'Sorry for what?' Alex replied knowing Wade was standing listening outside the door, 'Babe, I don't control you, you can see your friends anytime' he added

'So you aren't mad he was in here?' Charlie replied, not knowing he was outside

'Charlie, why would I be' he replied signalling her to shut up 'let's sit down and watch this DVD, I got your favourite pop corn' he also added, getting up and getting the bag of pop corn, and noticing Wade had gone. 'Right what the fuck was Wade doing in here? See I can't even leave the building to go get something without you hiding Wade in our room' he said to Charlie

'Actually Alex, he came into the room, the door was opened a little, and he thought someone had broken in, so he came to check' she replied

'Bullshit' Alex replied 'When are you going to learn huh?, WHEN ARE YOU EVER GONNA FUCKING LEARN?' Alex hissed at her

'Please Alex, don't do this' she replied

'Pack your bags, we're going home' Alex replied

'Home? Why home? We don't have to leave until morning' Charlie replied

'You'll find out, once we get there, now PACK' Alex demanded.


End file.
